Unexpectedly His
by AJeff
Summary: Seeley and Temperance seeks shelter in a cottage during a rain storm. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: I don't own "Bones"**

**Author's Note: Since my "Pretender" fic I'm writing is so full of anguish, I needed to write something on a happier note, B&B Fluff! Hope you enjoy it.**

Seeley and Temperance were involved in a complicated case which had taken them several miles away from their hometown. Rain had started slowly which added to their somber mood. From the time they'd worked together, they suppressed what they felt for each other. He drove endlessly and hoped to make it back on time to the Jeffersonian. They hadn't taken into account the possibility of a storm.

Raindrops had become heavier. The sky darkened quickly. Immediately, Booth pulled into a driveway of a house. There was a sign which read "Quaint Vacation Cottage". He jumped out of his SUV and made his way to the slightly larger house on the grounds of the same property. The FBI agent hoped that the cottage would be available for the night. There was no way he would be driving in such stormy weather.

A charming living room, with a cozy fireplace, a single bedroom, a bathroom and a little kitchenette completed the perfect setting of a honeymooning couple, only they weren't on a honeymoon and they surely weren't a couple. Temperance stood shivering. Seeley lit the fireplace. She grabbed a futon which sat in the corner of the living room. She laid it in front of the fireplace and situated herself comfortably on it.

Booth cautiously sat next to her and slipped a blanket on her shoulders which he had gotten out of the bedroom. They talked a bit, about nothing in particular. Then there was silence. He cleared his throat, she sighed. By now, the rain had suddenly taken a turn for the worse. The electricity flickered off. The glow of the fireplace was the only light which illuminated the living room.

The anthropologist still shivered and bravely, Seeley wrapped his arm tightly around her. To his surprise, she leaned her head on his shoulder. He rocked her slowly in his arms. Temperance cooed softly as he hummed a tune she was not familiar with. They relaxed in the comfort of each other. He reached to caress her cheek. She kissed the palm of his hand. Slowly, he turned her to face him and she invitingly with her deep blue eyes stared into his chestnut colored ones.

Hesitation was his first reaction, but, after a few seconds, he moved his face close to hers. He kissed her lightly on her lips, then pulled away. She hadn't kissed him back, but waited for his next move. Gently, Seeley laid her down onto the futon. She allowed his touches and responded to them. Temperance tugged at his shirt. Immediately, he pulled it off. He fumbled with her buttons. She helped him to quicken the process and slipped it off of her. Her red laced cut brassiere which hid her nipples added more to his arousal. He slid his hand into her left cup and scooped out her breast. Her harden nipples waited for the feel of his tongue as it swirled around, before he sucked it gently. After he satisfied himself, he moved on to her other, then completely slipped her bra off.

He murmured into her ear. She slid her jeans and panty off with his help. He unbuckled his belt. She watched him as he dropped his pants and brief onto the floor. His hand was between her legs. He felt her wetness as he gently stroked her. She reached out and she stroked his long swollen manhood.

Temperance sat up, then positioned herself on all fours, which was an invitation for him to enter her from behind. She reached between her legs for him and guided him into her vagina. The loudness of her moans made him thrust into her deeper. He groaned each time she squeezed him tighter. He pulled out of her and flipped her on her back. Widely, she opened up and slowly he pumped her deeply and rapidly until they both climaxed at the same time. The rest of the night was spent with their bodies entwined within each other.

As morning arrived, they found themselves yet again in another round of torrid love making, this time in the shower. Their screams, growls and moans echoed throughout the house. They lathered soap on each other and let the sprays of water trickle down their skin. As they wiped each other dry, barely could they keep their hands off of each other. He laughed as she purred into his ear and she climbed on him.

The new day had greeted them with sunshine. Finally, it was safe for them to go back on the road. Before they headed out of the cottage, they kissed each other passionately and promised for another rendezvous at "Quaint Vacation Cottage" where she became "Unexpectedly His".

**The End**


End file.
